Ouch! A doormat's tale
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: When two new first years show up to Hogwarts, it makes life interesting for resident doormat! This is a doormat's tale of Lily and James! Random. Doormat the OC.


Ouch! A doormat's tale.

**Ok... I do not know where this came from. But anyway, on with the story and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, cannot own Harry Potter in an way, shape or form!**

* * *

><p>I am doormat 5374239001 in this world. I currently reside in Hogwarts. I must say, it is a lovely place. The only downside is the magic. Yes, magic. With all the spells, charms and hexes been sent around the place, I am frequently getting hit with them. On occasion, I get taken into lessons in which they learn how to transfigure me.<p>

It is highly frustrating. I have been many things, including a frog, a box, a tree and a tissue. I think the tissue was the worst as some sick student decided to use me to sneeze on. Gross...

When I had finally returned to my original state and had been returned to my usual position, I still had sneeze germs on me. It took me ages to get all the itsy crawly bug things off me, especially as I can only move at night, when all the students where asleep.

What really pisses me of is snow. That and mud. Those are two of the worst things that the students can ever walk in. As I am in a regularly being used position, loads of students walk all over me. And there are hundreds of them at Hogwarts.

I have to try not to grimace as smelly, muddy, cold feet walk on me. They pause and wipe all that smelly, yucky stuff on me. But it is alright, all I have to do is wash myself off every night.

I love my job and would not exchange it for anything in the world.

This year has been the most interesting I my whole life. And I have lived for a long time. For starters, I think that one of the first year students is a werewolf. His name is Remus Lupin and he is a smart lad. He sneaks out every full moon and doesn't come back until morning. When he does return, he is weak and tired.

This year has also been highly entertaining. A first year called James is a source of that entertainment. Him and his friend, Sirius, make all the trouble. So I, in return, trip them up. By 'accident' of course.

Then there is the pretty redhead, a first year also. She provides plenty of amusing moments. Especially when James asks her out a million times a day. Oh, just watching her get angry is funny!

But I better watch out for when she gets too angry, I might get a bit shattered or something. I hear that even though she is a first year, she is highly skilled with her work. I have to hope nothing comes my way...

...

SECOND YEAR...

...

James. That insufferable got, as Lily likes to call him. Everyday he asks him out. And everyday she refuses. He will get to her someday, I know it. But right now I have to hope he stops going this way.

James stomps rather hard, as I have unfortunately found out. I bet he doesn't know how much it hurts. Oh Mighty James Potter, how you wound me!

...

THIRD YEAR...

...

I suspect something. I don't know what it is but I think that Lily Evans is actually falling for James Potter. Curious, curious indeed...

Oh! More important subject; Remus is, indeed, a werewolf. I guessed it all along but know I know for certain.

But, the life of a doormat is hard. It takes ages to actually figure things out. But we can sense things. We can feel the vibes. Sometimes they are good. Some are bad...

...

FOURTH YEAR...

...

Something's wrong. Definitely wrong. Lily Evans is crying, and Lily never cries. She just ran from the common room and sat down right here. Being a doormat, I am not able to ask what's wrong; I would probably scare her to death. And we do not want that.

Oh wait! James is coming. Lily hasn't noticed him, I'm not sure if that is good or bad. Oh dear, Lily is now angry at him.

Hello little dolphin thing with feet. I'm guessing you were a doormat once too? Yep, I knew it. I can always tell fellow doormats.

But back to the original subject, I wonder what Lily was upset about. I want to know.

...

FIFTH YEAR...

...

Hmm. They have written 'Welcome' on me. I'm not sure I like that. The stuff they used was black and sticky and cold. Yuck. I was then put away in a dark room with very little air. I have been in here for about a week now and I hate it. I am missing out on everything. Oh Lily, have you finally agreed to go out with James yet? I wish you would. Things would be a lot more peaceful, if not as entertaining. Oh well, a doormat cannot have everything in life.

Especially fresh air. And light. I hate the dark, it is so gloomy and boring and weird. You can't see anything. I wish they would just put me back so I can see what is going on. Let me out of here!

...

SIXTH YEAR...

...

They have let me breath again. Thank goodness. I was starting to think they would keep me locked away forever and I would never know how everything would turn out. Oh what a terrible feeling that would be!

But... Something's wrong... It is unusually quiet this year. The four troublesome boys (known as the Marauders) aren't really pranking anyone this year. I wonder why that is.

Also, James is not asking Lily out! I finally figured out what was wrong...

But why? Why is he ignoring her? JAMES YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU SEE SHE FINALLY LOVES YOU?

Oh poor Lily, I think he has finally gotten over you. Oh, why couldn't you just accept him earlier? My life is doomed! Though, I never really had a life really. I'm just a doormat. Apparently non living. But what do humans know?

This accident has proved to me that humans are really dumb!

I think I'm just gonna go cry now... Inside or the students will wonder what is happening. Some weird doormat is making crying noises. Oh, help!

...

SEVENTH YEAR...

...

Yes! I knew it, I was right!

Guess what? James didn't get over Lily, he still loves her! And she finally, after many, many years asking, she agreed to go out with him!

I am so excited! Everything is turning out perfectly. They will graduate this year and from what I hear they are planning on getting married. Aww. I hope their child will come to this school, if they have one.

I found my other doormat! Cause you know, when we are made we are made with a pair and I finally found him! He just got moved to Hogwarts and he is perfectly dreamy...

...

SEVERAL YEARS LATER...

...

Oh. I am so sad! I head the news; Lily and James (My dream pairing) were attacked and killed! I know not if they had any kids.

But, dead! They are dead! I'm just gonna cry.

...

HARRY POTTER COMES TO SCHOOL...

...

I'm curious. There is a new first year here that looks remarkably like James. On further examination she looks like Lily too. I hear his name is Harry Potter.

I guess they did have a child after all! Happy, happy day!

I wonder if he will be like Lily or like James more? Or maybe he will be completely different! I am looking forward to knowing about him better and about his past life. I will listen to the rumors...

After all most of the Potter's are interesting people. This is no exception, I'm sure!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? You choose.<strong>

**Remember the poll on my profile page and please review! Have a great day!**


End file.
